The General Clinical Research Center (GCRC) has been in continuous operation since 1960. The Adult Center comprises 9 beds on Unit 7-South at the University of Washington Medical Center. A newly established Pediatric Center was established this past year at Children's Hospital and Medical Center. The combined GCRC is served by 11.5 FTE program direction and administrative staff, 9.5 FTE research nurses and 4.25 dietary staff. 100 approved research protocols will be conducted on the CRC involving investigators from the School of Medicine, the School of Nursing, the School of Pharmacy, and the School of Public Health and Community Medicine. In the School of Medicine, investigators are from the Departments of 1) Medicine, 2) Surgery, 3) Obstetrics and Gynecology, 4) Pediatrics, 5) Psychiatry, 6) Rehabilitation Medicine, and 7) Biotechnology. 85 principal investigators and 132 co-investigators will admit volunteers as either inpatients (per diem) or outpatients (discreet) under approved protocols. By definition of the diverse disciplines represented above, the research protocols cover a wide spectrum, testing hypotheses related to normal physiologic controls and causes of common and of rare diseases. In addition, several researchers have a focus on the efficacy and toxicity of drugs and agents studied in treatment of a variety of diseases. The major areas of interest include: AIDS, Alzheimer's Disease, Cancer Molecular Therapy, Cystic Fibrosis, Diabetes Dyslipidemia and Atherosclerosis, Exercise in Elderly, Obesity, and Sleep Disorders in Elderly. This application documents the need for continuation of funding for 9 beds, 96 scatter days and 27.4 FTE's for an additional 5 years. The establishment of a Core Laboratory for the first time will add 4.75 FTE's and start-up expenses.